Doctor Who- The Untold Stories
by Jake Bagel
Summary: Stories that fit into the missing spaces of doctor who- and connect them in ways you may not have expected
1. Dalek's Play- Part One

"Mum?"

"I've told you three times now, Rory. I'm in the kitchen. Now GO TO SLEEP."

Rory sighed. It wasn't so much that he was scared- he was just bored. He looked around the room. A big red 11:34 from a clock shone back in his face.

But what was that? On the bookshelf? Rory leaned over the side of the bed, quickly, but being sure to be quiet, and turned on his lamp as softly as possible.

A box of Legos? How did that get there? Oh well. It was something to do. Not the quietest thing though, he realized, and maybe it was best to wait until morning to play. He began to set his alarm clock for five so he would have time.

"Rory? I'm going to bed now. Goodnight love, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, mum."

There, problem solved. Rory opened the box and gasped.

"It's brilliant," He whispered to himself. And it was, for beautiful red and golds and greens reflected back at him. These were no ordinary Legos. Oh, his friends would be so jeal-

But how were they shining? The room was dark… But no matter, thought Rory, it will be fun all the same. He dumped the toys on the floor and started to build.

…

"Rory? Rory, wake up dear, time for school."

Rory realized he had forgotten to set his alarm.

"I'm eight now, mum, I can set my alarm."

"Well, your alarm must be broken. And what's that on the floor?"

Rory peeked out from the covers- the clock read 7:09- just 2 hours since he had gone to sleep.

"I was bored last night, so I wanted to build with my Legos."

"Where did you get those from? I didn't even know they made Legos in those colours."

Rory shrugged. "Do you like them?"

"Like them? I'm terrified. How did you build those? How could anyone build that?"

It didn't even cross Rory's mind to think about that. A shining, blue and gold elephant with silver ears gleamed on the floor, sitting on his side. The details were intricate, and accurate down to the wrinkles on his feet. A perfect red coloured replica of _David _by Michelangelo stood on the rug, which was particularly strange since Rory had never seen that particular sculpture. A giraffe, a soldier and five ventriloquist dummies all sat around with equal intricacy. In the center of these, however, was the strangest creation of all- neither Rory nor his Mother could put a finger on what it was.

"Time for school, love. Do you hear me? Rory. Rory!"

Rory snapped out of it and began packing for school. He quickly threw on a shirt and shorts, and brushed his teeth without eating breakfast first. He walked into his room to fetch his last book, and as he grabbed it, the light when out.

"That's funny," Rory said before running out of the two bedroom flat.

"The creator is gone," said _David_ in a deep, gruff voice. Even more peculiar than that, he began to grow.

"Yes, but patience. We must rest longer until we are ready," Spoke the elephant in a strikingly similar voice. He put a wrinkly foot on _David's_ shoulder. "Shrink."

"Fine. But we must attack soon," insisted the statue.

"Patience, patience."

The toys fell back onto the floor and slept.

…

Rory walked into the room. He reached to flick the light switch, but realized it was already on. That was funny, he could have sworn he had sworn it was off when he left it.

"The creator has returned."

Rory whipped his head around to see the door get closed by the elephant, and the stature of _David_ was already fully grown and turning out the light. The other creations were growing.

Rory tried to scream but was gagged by the giraffe.

"Silence, creator. Silence."

…

"Well, that was fun."

"Oi, doctor, was your idea of fun almost getting killed by an alien that looks like a baked potato? Well, to 'ell I don't," Donna laughed.

"Well, where to next?"

"Just anywhere without any, you know, monster fightin' or any of that."

The doctor laughed. "We always try to do that, Donna, but you know that it nev-" the doctor was stopped by a buzz in his pocket.

"What was that, doctor?"

"I don't know, I'll start up the TARDIS first, then I'll read it."

"Read what?"

The doctor ignored her, and continued running around, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Done. Let me check what that was…"

The doctor pulled out his vibrating psychic paper ID.

"It's a distress signal. From a little boy in a town called Leadworth.

"Wait- you can send distress signals to your freaking PSYCIC PAPER? ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN TRYIN' TO FIND YOU AND-"

"DONNA!"

"Sorry."

"You usually can't send a signal. You'd have to be in a lot of danger, and be very special. With huge amounts of fear, or intelligence, or creativity flowing through you…"

"Are you saying that I don-"

"Donna!"

"Stop yellin' at me!"

"Donna."

"Fine. So there's a kid who's in trouble livin' in the middle of nowhere. And that concerns us how?"

"Donna, if this signal came to me, then this is about more than just the boy. Whatever is happening to that boy, he's in danger, his family's in danger, and everybody else is probably in danger. We have to help him."

"Fine. But after this I expect a vacation."

The doctor grinned. "You'll get a vacation, Donna Noble. Don't you worry."

…

"The creator will be silent."

"_Don't have much of a choice, do I?", _The gagged Rory silently replied.

"What is that noise?"

"_What noise?" _thought Rory.

Then he heard it. It sounded familiar, yet new at the same time. It grew louder as it repeated.

_Whrrrrrrr. Whrrrrrrr. Whrrrrrrr. Whrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _

For some reason, it reminded Rory of a ship landing.

"Explain, master," demanded the elephant. However the elephant was beginning to change, slowly but surely. It was looking less like an elephant and more like that- thing- that unidentified thing Rory had made from the mysterious Legos.

The other toys had begun this morph, and their voices had begun to change.

"Will you not explain, creator? We must explore." Yes, they were definitely changing faster now. At a terrifying rate. They looked like they were melting. Rory struggled to no avail.

"HELP!" He tried to shout, but to no avail.

…

"Welcome to Leadsworth, Donna."

"You've been here before?"

"Nope, never heard of it."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, let's get the boy and get out of here."

Just then, a banging sound started coming from a closet. A struggling, kicking sort of sound. The doctor grinned at Donna, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go."

The whir of the sonic screwdriver opened the door, and sure enough, the boy was in there. Gagged. Handcuffed. Alone.

They quickly untied him. "Who are you?" Inquired the doctor.

"I'm Rory Williams, and you?" He asked, with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm just a philosopher, medic, mathematician, locksmith, identity thief, time traveler, world explorer, life saver- but you can call me the doctor," He said with a grin, "And this is Donna. But no time for formalities. Let's get out of here, before something bad happens."

"_IT IS TOO LATE, DOCTOR," _an all too familiar voice called. The doctor slowly turned around to face the speaker.

_"EXTERMINATE!" _


	2. Dalek's Play- Part Two

"Duck!"

Donna chose to ignore him, leaping out of the way instead. That proved to be a good choice, with the Dalek's shot barely missing her.

"_The doctor must be EXTERMINATED," _repeated the Dalek in his monotonous tone. "EXTERMI-"

Before the Dalek could finish, a flash of red light shot into the Dalek. The doctor jumped, and tackled a terrified Rory into safety. And just in time too, as an ear-splitting explosion followed.

Debris shot everywhere. The doctor covered Rory's face with one arm and used the other to cover his own.

After the ringing in their ears had stopped, the doctor and Donna stood up and started to dust themselves off.

"Where's Rory?"

Right on cue, Rory popped up from a pile of golden dust. "That was brilliant!" Exclaimed Rory, his face covered in soot.

"Yes, it was, but what happened?" He looked at Donna. "Donna? Got something to tell us?"

"The Sontarans had those laser beam thingies, how could I resist?"

"Donna, you know that's a bad idea..."

"Everything I do with you is a bad idea, so shut it. And it doesn't mater anyway. It split in two during the explosion."

The doctor looked down at the debris. "Well, it's a good thing you did it. You saved my life."

"And my own."

"And mine!" piped Rory.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Where did that Dalek come from? Rory, what happened to you? Tell me everything."

Rory obeyed, giving the doctor every tiny detail about the whole escapade.

"So, your Legos must have been Dalekanium, maybe even Metalert, if the Daleks really wanted to revive themselves. But why you? There are so many children in the world who could build with Legos, so why you? What's your name?"

"Rory Williams."

"I've never heard of you."

Rory frowned. "Why would you? I'm only eight."

"I've been around a long time."

"So? I've only been eight or younger my whole life. That's how time works."

The doctor laughed. "That's not in the least bit true. Back to business. So, based on what you're telling me, these things can morph. Into Lego creations, but really good ones, better than you could have possibly made."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true. No child could make that, or any person, really."

Rory considered this. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, the Daleks must have influenced you. To make more of themselves. But why with toys? Why with-" Donna cut him off.

"Because," she said, "of that."

The doctor looked to where she was pointing.

Hundreds, no, thousands, of Rory's creations lay on the ground. Animals, fruits, buildings, all of them exact replicas.

"These could all be Daleks. Look how many there are," continued Donna.

"I know," said the doctor, "but since the Cult of Skaro is probably doing this, and since they must want to double there number, that must mean that there are only-"

"Three. Caan, Jast, Thay and Sek. But we just killed Jast."

"Rory? How did you know that?" the astounded doctor asked.

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know about the Cult of Skaro? And how did you know it was Jast that died?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um… nothing. Don't worry about it." Donna and the Doctor looked at each other. "Anyways, we'll have to destroy all of this."

"What? Why? I made this! I could sell it to a museum!" Protested Rory.

"What? A museum for Legos?" laughed Donna.

"Donna," reminded the doctor.

"Sorry."

"We have to destroy all this, but how?"

"With a bomb," offered Rory.

"A bomb won't work, these are Daleks we're talking about. It would have to be practically a nuke. Or a-"

"Or a what?"

"Or a Dalekanium bomb."

"That's what you said the Daleks are made of," Donna said.

"Right. We just need a lot of it. Rory, do you have any more of those Legos?"

"Yeah, I've got a bucketful."

"Perfect."

…

"Doctor, if you think I'm gonna carry one more freaking box of Legos, then you have never been so wrong."

"Donna, what do you mean, 'one more'? You haven't picked one up yet. And anyway, Rory and I are almost done."

They had piled up hundreds of the Dalekanium Legos into the TARDIS. They had been at it for an hour and a half, and still had a good hundred pounds to go.

"Where have you been putting those blocks, anyway?"

"In my TARDIS, Donna. Have you really not been paying any attention?"

"Where in the TARDIS, I mean. And don't get sassy with me."

"In the garage." The doctor found it best not to argue with Donna, considering they already had the Doctor's greatest enemy piled up in the last TARDIS in existence.

"You have a garage?"

"Yes, I have a motorcycle in it. I haven't used it though. I should take someone for a ride someday."

Thirty minutes passed by, and finally the Doctor and Rory had all the Dalekanium in the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"If we had all that Dalekanium, how did it fit in my room?"

"Timelord science. The Daleks have been stealing timelord technology. The box they were in was bigger on the inside. Now, Rory, I don't know how to make a Dalekanium bomb. But you do."

"I do?"

"Yes. The Daleks transferred their intelligence into your mind. You have a blueprint in your brain. Can you find it?"

Rory sat for a moment in deep thought. He suddenly smiled. "Got it." He left the room, headed towards the garage.

"Alright," the doctor said. "All we need now is to drop it off. Pick a year."

"1986," replied Donna. "Why?"

"So we can pick a random date, that way if something goes wrong, we can go back and not create a paradox. What are the first three digits of your number?"

"264."

"264, that's April 26, 1986. And where? Remember, pick randomly. Don't put any thought into it."

"Ukraine."

"Why Ukraine?"

"I don't know."

"Perfect."

…

"BOMB READY?" The doctor yelled over the wind. It was blowing very loudly, which was normal, considering the TARDIS was flying at almost 250 kilometers an hour.

"YES!"

"DROP!" The doctor pulled a lever as he said it, opening the garage. Hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of Legos flew out of the open door, landing on the grassy ground. The bomb rolled out on top of them.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Donna pulled the door shut, calming the wind noise.

"Cover your ears. Now."

Just then, an ear- ripping explosion shot through the TARDIS, sending it careening backwards through the Ukrainian grassland.

After several minutes, the noise stopped. The doctor had a bad look on his face.

"Doctor? You alright?"

"No, Donna. That explosion was way too loud. And I just realized- we're in 1986."

"Why? What happens in 1986? Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. Chernobyl happens. We just made Chernobyl happen."

"But we can go back in time and fix it, right? Since it was a random date?"

"No. That explosion is a fixed moment in time. Nothing we can do now. But we do have to do something about Rory."

Rory lay unconscious on the floor.

"He's fine, but we can't have someone with his knowledge running around. We have to wipe his mind of the past few days."

The doctor hooked him up to a large machine. It had an extraordinary number of red dials and buttons across it's worn copper green front, with a large cord that attached to a headpiece.

"We'll just push this button and-"

BOOM!

"Doctor? Doctor, what happened?" Demanded Donna.

"We've created a paradox. Rory must grow up to be someone, who comes back in time and tells his past self about me. He must be my companion later on." Donna gulped at that remark. "But it hasn't spread to the TARDIS. It's contained inside him. But he can't contain that, he will have to drop bits of paradox everywhere he goes. Whoever he grows up to be, that person will be creating rips in spacetime without even knowing it."

"So if he's spreading it.."

"Right, let's get him out of here."

…

Donna laid down Rory into his bed. He started to move.

"Quick, get into the TARDIS. If he sees you, he may explode with paradox."

Donna quickly hurried into the TARDIS. The doctor was already busy pulling levers and dialing buttons.

"So, where to next?"


End file.
